My Lord, My Protecter, My Love
by Robeina-Kun
Summary: HIATUS! Rin is now 16, and still traveling with Sesshoumaru. And Lord Sesshoumaru is acting wierd; he doesn't leave her alone, or with Jaken! SesshoumaruXRin. Rating may change. 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Welcome to my new story! Rin is 16, just so you know. Read on!

* * *

Rin's POV

I was walking behind Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken. While I was walking, I was thinking about Lord Sesshoumaru's strange behavior.

_Lord Sesshoumaru has been acting strange lately. Everywhere I go, he follows; When he has to leave the campsite for something important, he demands that I come along. Why does he insist on keeping his eye on me? I haven't been in trouble in 3 weeks now. Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble? _"Rin."

"Um, yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" "Come." "Uh, yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

I then ran after him, trying to catch up with his long strides.

* * *

FF to a nearby forest Still Rin's POV

"Where are we, Lord Sesshoumaru?" "That isn't important." "Yes, My Lord."

He sat in front of a tree, motioning with his hand for me to sit next to him.

"Rin." "Yes, My Lord?" "There is something important that I need to tell you." "What is it, My Lord?"

Then an uncomfortable silence hung between us. I wanted so badly to break it, but I knew not speak to Lord Sesshoumaru without being spoken to first.

Then what happened next was something I could never prepare myself for; He closed the space between us and connected our lips.

* * *

**Author: **Yes, yes, I know, short. And I think the first chapter is crappy, but it will get better, I promise! 'til next time! Once again, she's 16 in this story, people!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Welcome to chapter 2 of...the story that you're reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Rin's POV

I was startled and I immediately tensed. I then melted to my lord's touch. Being my first kiss, I just went by feeling. Just when I was going to deepen the kiss, my lord and I heard a gasp.

We broke apart and turned to the source. It was none other than Master Jaken. He then ran up to me and hit in the head.

"You stupid, stupid human! How dare you do that to my lord! No mere human should have permission to-"

Master Jaken was knocked in the head by Lord Sesshoumaru.

"That's enough, Jaken. Rin didn't kiss me; I kissed her."

"Th-that's impossible! You can't love a miserable human! Mi'lord deserves better! A nice, powerful-!"

Lord Sesshoumaru hit Jaken again over the head.

"Silence, Jaken. From now on, you shall address Rin as Lady Rin, and no other way should you address her other than that."

"But, Mi'lord! You can't be serious!"

"I am quite serious."

"But-but-!"

"No more from you. It has been decided."

"Bu-yes, Mi'lord."

"Good."

Lord Sesshoumaru then left both Master Jaken and I and went back to the camp, waiting for us to follow.

* * *

**Author: **Sorry, sorry. Kind of crappy. But the next will be better, I promise. 'till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Welcome to chapter 3! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I haven't had any idea of what to put in the third chapter. Well, enjoy!

Also, I don't own Inuyasha, not the manga OR the show. If I did, then the series would have been MUCH longer, like Bleach.

* * *

Rin's POV

Ever since I became Lord Sesshomaru's woman, things haven't been the same. Sure he still protects with his life, and he acts the same way. The thing is, Lord Sesshomaru can get...jealous. Very jealous. For example, when we went to a village for some things that Lord Sesshomaru needed, a man about my age was staring at me, and Lord Sesshomaru noticed this. He then knocked out the man and gave death glares to all of the other men in the village. And every other time we went to a village after that incident happened, he'd put his arm around me to show possesion. And if the men wouldn't take the warning, he'd kiss my cheek in front of everyone.

All in all, it was sweet, yet creepy.

And now here we were, sitting close to each other with his one arm wrapped around my shoulders, looking intently at the fire. As we sat there, with Jaken watching me with the intent to kill me if I did the slightest thing to upset Lord Sesshomaru, I put my head on his shoulder and started to drift to sleep. And soon enough, I ended up in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV(About time I did his POV!)

I felt Rin lay her head on my shoulder and looked over to see that she fell into what seemed like a peaceful sleep. When I looked at her, I realized for the first time that she looked even more beautiful when she was asleep then when she was awake.

I started to stroke her soft cheek with the back of my hand when Jaken asked something that I have been dreading since when I first told Rin that I love her.

"Lord Sesshomaru. You know that we have to use the Demonication(Don't care if it isn't a word, I putting it there, dammit!)spell on her, right?"

"Yes, I know." But I wish that we didn't have to. The Demonication spell is a spell that can turn humans into demons, without the shikon jewel. However, this is only used whenever a human and a demon fall in love and don't ever want half-demon children, like some others. Although it sounds like a simple, pain-free kind of thing, the whole process is painful for the one becoming a demon. And you have to get permission to do it, which is going to be hard, since no one has done this process for at least two centuries, and most likely no one will know how to do it.

"So, when?"

"In a month. I want time to find someone...and to let Rin enjoy her last moments of being a human."

* * *

**Author: **So, what do you think? Review please!


End file.
